Talk:Genesis
Space Pirate Alright, I have a real problem with this being in the "Space Pirate" category. 1. They aren't Space Pirates 2. When you kill them, the X morph into a Space Pirate, but that's just the X morphing into a Space Pirate. That doesn't make this creature a Space Pirate. I request that this be in a different category. Parkersvx90210 05:04, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Well, in order to morph into the Golden Pirates, the X would have to have some sort of Space Pirate DNA already, because they're not just mutating already-existing pirates like the ones in Sector 4. I suppose it's possible that those particular parasites infected some Zebesians and Geneses (I think that's what you'd use for the plural...) separately, so it could still be a coincidence. Spudwalt 22:51, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I know this is an old discussion, but since I'm about to remove the Space Pirate template and category, I figured I'd discuss why, and here's the perfect place to do just that. :There are other instances of X parasites transforming between unrelated species (for example, there's one sequence in Sector 1 where a Yard will respawn as a Gerubus, which will respawn as a Gold Space Pirate). Therefore, the argument that Geneses and Zebesians are related because the X can switch between the two forms is a flimsy one at best. --PeabodySam (talk) 03:40, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Japanese Name I can read katakana, and according to a scan on the MDB of the japanese enemy list, this creature is called "Genesis". This isn't an official translation, but it should be looked into. The scan can be found here. Zeruel21 19:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Walking on the ceiling? Excuse me, what? I've never seen them do that. Their official art shows that they do, yes, but ingame they walk on.. like..girders/rafters or something. They walk perfectly normally, but along some sort of platforms parallel below the ceiling. I'm not sure how to word this (just look how awkward my description was there!) but it definitely should be amended, with a note that perhaps they were meant to be ceiling climbers a'la the art? Dazuro 20:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I suppose they technically walk on top of the ceiling, but more like inside of the ceiling as opposed to the image the sentence conveys. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Prima guide The Prima guide calls these "Gerubus". --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) If it's not the Japanese version, change the name of the article if you want. Dr.Pancake 01:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a mistranslation. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Plural Someone that doesn't know all the rules of possesive nouns in the english language miswrote the plural form as "Genesi". I have since changed it to Geneses. If you want to educate yourself, go here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/English_plural#Irregular_plurals_from_Latin_and_Greek (i'' is only used when the word ends in ''us)Ryan Barrett 15:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC)